The Charms of a Sheikah
by GrimGrave
Summary: Commissioned anonymously. Link has been in love with Impa since he was a kid - what will happen when he meets her in the Shadow Temple, 7 years later? Rated M for Adult themes, NotSafeForWork.


**Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. GrimGrave owns nothing.**

 _Commissioned anonymously._

 _So, I've started a P treon; w ww .pa t reo n Grim Grave(minus the dashes) If you feel like swinging by and give it a look, I'd appreciate it. If you don't, then don't sweat it! :) Thank you, lovelies!_

 _And now for some smut with "plot."_

 _ **The Charms of a Sheikah**_

Kakariko Village; Link had always enjoyed the tranquillity of this town, especially as a child. It reminded him of Kokiri Forest, not in terms of buildings or looks but because it was a peaceful place with a plethora of people going on about their day, an atmosphere that would always make him feel like at home. It was inviting and made him forget about the horrors of his Destiny if only for a little while.

The same horrors had now befallen this place. Buildings burned, the sky had darkened, and only thanks to the mysterious Sheik had Link avoided death at the hands of the shadowy surface that had escaped from the well. It had gone after Sheik and the Hylian had dashed over to defend him—

…Then what? Everything had gone black from that point.

Blue eyes stirred behind tired eyelids, consciousness slowly returning. The first he registered was the pain in his temples and abdomen. Soon, he realized he was lying down – lying on something soft – and a light above him stung his eyes.

"You're awake! Thank the Goddesses!"

He stirred, groaning. As he adjusted his eyes, vision came back. He was in someone's house. The light came from a lantern hanging on a hook in the ceiling and the person speaking was—

"Sheik…?" By the Great Deku Tree, his body hurt.

"You took a dire hit back there," he explained. "The beast tossed you around like a doll before I managed to drive it off. It has since returned to the well, but I fear it's only a matter of time before it'll return."

"Then I have to leave immediately," Link responded.

"You should know, Impa has already left to deal with the beast – she mentioned she would attempt to seal it away—

"Then there's no time to waste!" he stated, forcing himself up as the pain twisted in his chest. "She can't do it alone!"

"Of course not, but—"

"Don't try to stop me, Sheik!" said Link through gritted teeth. Impa was an important person to him – to Zelda – and that horrid creature, whatever it was, could not be bested alone.

"I'm not trying to, Link! I am needed elsewhere, and I know you and Impa will pull through. But you must heal up before you go!"

His patience began to wane. "Then why haven't you used any of my potions, or a fairy?!"

"Because," Sheik began, expression – what little could be seen in his eyes –deadpanned. "There's, like, no way to sort things through this hammer-space pouch of yours. I can't find anything."

…

Well, that was a solid point.

 **x.x.x**

The Shadow Temple; who'd knew a place like this existed in Kakariko's own backyard – quite literally. Having lit the braziers and made his way through the dark corridor, Link found himself in the central room of this damned place. He had heard rumours, none particularly pleasant, but they didn't do this temple any justice; it was far, far worse than he could have imagined.

The air was choking and foul and a lingering eeriness haunted the catacombs. The blackened walls were at times stained red with that Link could only assume to be unfortunate victims from an age long forgotten, serving as a testament to the horrors that had been locked away – horrors that still lurked in the shadows to this day.

And somewhere in this temple was _Impa._

The object of his affections.

Despite the eeriness, Link thought back to his younger days; Impa had probably been the first woman he had come across who had caught his interest, stimulating the hormones that dwelled within him. Not that had had been aware of this, but he had thought of the Sheikah woman as beautiful, and to this day the memory of her still had the same impact.

 _´Please let her be alright,´_ he prayed. _´Please let Impa be safe!´_

He carefully made his way forward, barely able to see further than his hand. So far there hadn't been any traps or monsters but the Hylian remained on his guard, careful as to not draw attention to himself—

His breath was knocked out of his lungs as he fell to the ground. A weight kept him down, settling across his back. A Wallmaster? A giant Skulltula? Whatever it was that had attacked him it pinned him down as something sharp pressed against his neck—

"Who dares to enter this place?!" Wait, that voice…? "This is forbidden for anyone not of the Sheikah tribe! Wait…" Hands roamed across his head and upper back. "Link, my lad! Is that you?!"

His suspicions had proved correct. "I-Impa!"

"What are you doing here, lad?!" The woman got up and helped the Hylian back to his feet. "It's been years since I last saw you! You've grown." She dusted him off. "But you still have a long way to go – if I had been an enemy, you would have been dead by now."

Link's words refused to leave his mouth. He gawked, taken aback by the Sheikah woman's beauty; with her hourglass-form, the older woman was curvy with thick legs, toned arms, likely from her intense warrior-training. Her hips were well-pronounced and her bust was large – it certainly earned most of Link's attention span as he ogled the valley between Impa's breasts. And her rear was…well, thanks to a sudden spike in his hormones, the Hylian could only bite his lower lip from the quick glance he got of it. It was big, but not too big. And the way her Sheikah attire hugged all the curves like a second, form-fitting skin drove him mad with lust.

All in all, Impa was a sexy beauty – as a child, he had found the older woman beautiful, but now that he was an adult, Link truly came to appreciate her sex appeal in many ways.

One of which was his manhood throbbing against his underwear.

"—still, I'm glad that you've arrived, Link."

He blinked, snapping back to reality. "Huh?"

"Your timing is utmost perfect," she stated, staring into the darkness of the corridor ahead. "Further ahead is a room I've yet to find a way leading into the interior of the Temple. My compliments to whoever built this place, but I'm ashamed to admit that I am at a loss. But perhaps you can help?"

"I will do all I can within my power," he replied, and he meant it. He had conquered a few temples before this; there was always a way.

The Sheikah smiled at him, albeit only slightly, and patted his shoulder. "That's what I like to hear, lad. Let us move then, immediately."

And as Impa lead the way, Link could not tear his eyes away from swaying hips and a full, supple rear that begged to be touched, firm and round to the point that it was as if Hylia herself had sculpted this masterpiece of a woman.

 _´Her rear is…quite round and…big…´_ His eyes widened as he immediately chastised himself, but he couldn't look away. Refusing to give in to hormones and offend her, Link could only silently admire her ass and legs for the rest of the walk.

 _´…Those are some really nice looking legs…´_

Meanwhile, the attendant glanced over her shoulder every other second, noting the Hylian's fixed gaze with an unimpressive curiosity. It wasn't as much as the fact that he was staring; she simply couldn't imagine or understand _why_ he was gawking at her _._

It wasn't lost on Impa that she had a certain figure. Men and woman alike, in her Tribe and around the castle, had always given her a second look as she strode by but she had brushed it off as nothing. Even the young princess had complimented her looks but Impa hadn't taken the compliments seriously.

What mattered to her was her own training, her duty to protect princess Zelda, and training the guards. Nothing else. Although the soldiers always seemed nervous around her…though that was likely because they were intimidated by the stoic Sheikah – her people did have a shady, enigmatic past after all.

But if Link was staring at her body like this…could it have been…?

No. What a ridiculous notion – best to dispel that thought as quickly as possible.

 **x.x.x**

"This is where I've been stuck."

They had arrived at what looked like the central room with what appeared to be a dead-end; walls to the left and a door to the right that was separated by a black, bottomless pit.

"I must say, I have a lot of respect to those who built this place," she commented, seemingly pleased. "But at the same time, it irks me."

Link nodded and peered around. There had to be something to this; whoever designed this place must've had something to ensure at least they could navigate through the temple—

It suddenly clicked in his mind. As a child – not so long ago for him as for everyone else – he had paid a visit to the bottom of the Well, faced its horrors that to this day still gave him nightmares, and retrieved a forgotten relic left behind by someone…He had his suspicions but put them aside for later as he dug through his pouch until he found what he was looking for.

"Perhaps," Link began. Impa turned to him. " _This_ will assist us?"

Her eyes flashed for a moment, her expression unreadable as she eyed the lens for a few moments before speaking. "Where did you…? No. It does not matter. I should accept the luck we're having so far. Use the lens, lad; peer through it and uncover the way forward."

The Hylian nodded and did as he was told. Through a faint red sheen the illusions that had been placed were dispelled and ledges – clear as day – appeared between them and the door.

He pointed towards them. "There are platforms right in front of us. We can reach the door over there."

A snort. "That simple, huh?"

The Sheikah immediately jumped right ahead, not even fazed as she landed on seemingly thin air and them jumped again to reach the door with expert ease. Her movements were graceful, Link noted, clearly impressed as he hopped after her.

Not to mention that the way her rear jiggled with each jump was…a welcomed sight.

 **x.x.x**

The corridor reeked of copper and earth to the point that it burned the duo's nostrils yet Impa didn't seem bothered. Eerie echoes of a bloody history lingered in this temple to this day that sent chills down Link's spine as he pressed onward, following the Sheikah's lead.

They made their way in complete, uncomfortable silence. One would hear a pin drop if it wasn't for the contaminated water dripping from the ceiling onto the cold tiles or the faint groaning that came from…well, Goddesses know where. So with little sound even existing in this temple, Link was startled when a sudden, audible _´click´_ caught his attention as his left foot sunk down farther than expected—

"GET BEHIND ME!"

"Wha—"

The Hylian was knocked into the wall, the Sheikah pressing her back up against him as a scythe swung by mere inches from where he had stood, swinging still with razor-sharp edges that could slice the air itself.

Impa kept pressing up against him, keeping Link back as she eyed the trap that continued to swing from side to side. Meanwhile, the Chosen Hero's heartrate went up, blood rushing to his head – and smaller head – as the Sheikah's firm rear pressed up against his pelvis, specifically his semi-erect phallus that struggled to reach full mast in tight confines.

But by the Goddesses did it feel good.

When the scythe finally stopped swinging, Impa stepped forward and Link – both thankful and dismayed – followed suite until they reached a small, seemingly-harmless chamber when the older woman turned to him with a scowl.

"You alright, lad?" she asked, but her annoyance was poorly masked. Link merely nodded and Impa, satisfied, reciprocated the gesture and continued.

Or at least she did for a short while before she ceased to a halt. "Actually…No." She shook her head and turned to face the Hylian. "You're flustered, Link. I can't ignore this. Did something happen?"

Link didn't meet her gaze. Thinking that he needed a moment, Impa chose to not further question him right away but when the seconds turned into minutes, the mature woman crossed her arms. "Lad, tell me. What's wrong? You've been acting strange this whole time."

"I'm alright," he quickly, unconvincingly responded, still refusing to look her in the eyes. "There's just…a lot on my mind. Don't worry about it."

"Link—"

"Impa, I'm alright—

"Get down!"

It all happened lightning fast; the Sheikah tackled Link to the ground (her breasts smothering his face and her body pressing up against his) as a loud, heavy _´thud´_ filled the room, echoing off the walls. The weight suddenly vanished and he was free to look up, only to see the object of his affections fight off a Floormaster with expertise, yet Link could only watch in awe; the way Impa fought and moved without breaking a sweat, wounding the monster even while parrying its attacks, and the way certain parts of her body jiggled with every motion had him impressed, entranced…and more than a little aroused.

Which was why, when the Sheikah dealt the killing blow that sent the monster twitching on the floor before bursting into flames and she turned to him, guilt settled in his stomach and even more so when red eyes glared at him.

"What are you thinking, just standing around like that?" Her tone was icy and harsh. "You are a warrior; you should start acting like one! If I hadn't intervened, you'd be injured! Dead, even! So why in the name of Hylia do you just stand there like an airhead who's got their head stuck in the clouds?!"

Her anger was understandable. Still…

"It's not my fault…" he managed to say, though in hindsight it wasn't particularly smart.

The older woman eyed him, curious. "And what is that supposed to mean?" She sighed, rubbing her temples. "You know, I noticed how distracted you've been ever since found each other here."

Link shifted his weight from one foot to the other, nervous.

"I get it," Impa then continued. "You've been acting differently because of me, right? Because you've heard of my ancestry." Her tone was accusing, biting, and it made the poor Hylian flinch.

"What? No, that's not it!"

"You know all about it, don't you? About our bloody history – our dark past."

"I don't, truly!"

Red eyes flared up. "Liar! I can see it on your face; you're timid, nervous, and you fret with every step. Why wouldn't you? This whole temple is—!" She caught herself, forcing herself to relax. "It's nothing but a buried testament to Sheikah's mistakes; our dark past, while long forgotten, have always remained in this place. And you've heard all of it." She eyed him, her expression grim. Her voice was as if she was…hurt? "You've heard all about it. That's why you're afraid of me."

Link was taken aback; where was all of this coming from? Impa was going on an emotional tirade and he didn't know the first thing to say. "Impa, that's not—"

"We've learned from our past mistakes, you know!" she shouted. "It's hardly any different from you learning from your own mistakes! I've worked hard, harder than anyone, to get where I am now; strict tutelage from my tribe's seniors, mental and physical training, all of it has led to where I am now! And finally, there are those who don't fear the Sheikah – people like the princess – and then there are you." She glared at him. "Do you not heed my words because you find me unworthy?"

Where was all of this coming from?! The poor Hylian couldn't make heads or tails out of this and under the pressure, he finally snapped,

"It's because you're beautiful!" he exclaimed, realizing too late what he had blurted out. The woman opposite him eyed him with wide twin pools, mouth agape.

"You think I'm… _what?"_ she repeated. Link merely stared back with great effort, the words not coming to him. Impa didn't seem to appreciate the silence, opting to speak up—

A large shadow suddenly appeared above them, covering the entire room. The darkness took shape, sprouting one massive finger after another until an entire hand was formed, grabbing the Sheikah woman with ease. She screamed and struggled, fighting against the tight grip to no avail as the hand pulled back into the darkness it had come from—

"L-Link!"

"IMPA!" he shouted back, fear gripping his heart when Impa was pulled beyond the shadows that dispersed shortly after, leaving the Hylian alone.

He fell to his knees, shaking. Fear reared its ugly head and was accompanied by Anger as the Hylian clenched his fists; anger directed at both the monster and himself, and fear of what could happen to Impa if—

No. This wasn't the time for self-pity or frustration. The beast was close. Link got up and headed its way.

 **x.x.x**

It was time. Down the hole was the monster waiting, and Link wasted no time. He had been a one-track mind this whole time, working his way through the rest of the temple since Impa's kidnapping.

With a huff, he jumped down. At first it had seemed like a horrible idea to fall several metres but the landed did nothing to his legs.

Instead he found himself landing on what appeared to be a drum; he was launched into the air as the arena suddenly shook, producing a "bong" sound, the rhythm increasing as the monster appeared, Impa still in its clutches.

Link immediately drew his bow and fired at the hand holding the Sheikah; the shadow beast roared and released the woman, hand twitching and flailing.

Impa landed roughly but managed to scamper off to the side, watching in awe. The Hylian lad was like a completely new man; despite the size advantage the monster had, Link held his own, quickly drawing his bow to fire precise shots and just as swiftly attacking with the Master Sword to wound the giant red eye.

He was a warrior, and as it dawned on her, heat crept up over her cheeks. Lost in trance, the Sheikah barely noticed the beast disintegrating upon its death until Link's eyes met hers.

"Are you alright, Impa?!" he shouted, face completely twisted with worry. She managed a nod, still in shock of recent events.

"Yes…" she replied. She coughed, clearing her throat. "I am, Link. Thank you for…saving me."

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he helped her up. "Thank the Goddesses…"

 _´Her hand…it's so soft…´_

"You've yet to tell me what you meant with your previous comment, lad." He froze, eyes widening. "Don't think I forgot."

"…I guess the cat's out of the bag…" He was nervous. Shyly, he managed to meet her piercing, waiting gaze, his mouth suddenly very dry. "…You are…attractive, Impa."

A single eyebrow quirked. "…´Attractive´? You find me beautiful?"

He nodded.

"Truly?"

The Sheikah averted her stare. She had thought it to be a jape, a ruse, but there was no denying the sincerity in Link's eyes. He thought of her as beautiful – attractive – and he was a man. He was a man who found _her_ attractive and beautiful. She wasn't used to this type of attention, and it made her heart skip a happy little beat.

…Besides, Link wasn't too shabby himself, if she was being honest; the skills of a warrior he had just displayed had only fuelled his own attractiveness.

She couldn't help but chuckle. "I suppose I have to apologize for thinking you were belittling me. I'm not used to being approached like this." She eyed him, smirking slightly. "But could you care to elaborate just what it is about me that attract you?"

He turned red as a beetroot. He couldn't even look at her, poor thing. "I-I-I…! I m-mean… I g-g-guess you have a…c-c-curvaceous body…"

She laughed and gently knocked his noggin. "I'm merely teasing you, lad. Thank you for helping me back there."

He wiped his brow. "Don't worry about—"

She was right in front of him in an instant, breath lingering just above his face—

"You really don't know how to approach women," she whispered with a low chuckle. "Close your eyes for me."

As he did, something soft claimed his lips – gently caressing him – and a sudden glowing light enveloped them both.

 **x.x.x**

When they opened their eyes again, the dark, empty room had been replaced with the chill, rainy outdoors of the graveyard.

Link blushed furiously as they stepped back, taking in their surroundings. They were standing in front of the Royal Family's Tomb and the rain gradually drenched their clothes.

Their attention quickly turned towards the glow itself that was emitting from Impa's chest; it waned, but its significance was not lost on the Sheikah.

"The Sage of Shadow, huh…?" she whispered to herself. She smiled, shaking her head slightly. "My people have come a long way."

She turned to Link to further elaborate, but the young man was still blushing like mad and she giggled (a surprise even to her) at the sight of his now confused expression. "You're a brave warrior, lad, but sweet and innocent at the same time."

"…Well, the way you handled the Floormaster…you're an excellent warrior yourself, Impa," he said, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

A soft laughter came as a response. "Oh my, aren't you just the sweetest?" She closed the distance between them, kissing him again. He froze. It was deeper, more passionate this time.. "…Will you accompany me back to my house, lad?"

 **x.x.x**

"Please, sit down on the bed, lad."

Impa's house was just as they both remembered it – Impa more so than Link – with ample space and Spartan-esque in style, with only the bare necessities.

Link did as told and timidly sat down the edge of the bed. Impa stood a few feet away, eyeing him as she slowly worked with the back of her breastplate—

His eyes suddenly widened. The protective garb fell to the floor, exposing ample, tan mounds that had his mouth dry in seconds; tan and big, capped with pinkish little buds.

"Do not worry, Link. We will take it slow," she reassured. "…I decided to go all in. Life's too short for second guesses."

It dawned on him what she meant. He felt the same, even if this was still moving too fast for him but who was he to deny the object of his affections?

The Sheikah sauntered rover to him, gently pushing him back as she raised on leg to climb onto the bed, straddling the Hylian's waist as his gaze was firmly focused on her and her bare breasts. Like any man, blood rushed to his now stiff phallus that poked against her rear and it didn't go unnoticed.

 _´Impressive, from the feel of it.´_ Lips quirked with a pleased smile as she shifted her attention back to Link. "Could you take off your tunic for me, Link?"

The red on his cheeks was adorable and he complied, although clearly nervous, and soon the garb was tossed aside—

Impa greedily took in the sight of a slim but warrior-built bare chest. A few scars served as reminders of the dangers he had faced despite being healed.

If she wasn't blushing before, she certainly was now.

"Can you sit up?" When he nodded, she smiled. "Please."

Supporting himself, Link managed to sit somewhat properly, barely an inch away from Impa's body when hands cupped his cheek and lips meeting his own. Boldly, she slipped her tongue past his but he didn't respond.

Pulling back, chuckling, she whispered into his ear, "Don't be afraid. If it makes you feel better, I'll let you lead. I won't judge."

He stiffened and didn't move. She patiently waited; poor lad was still nervous.

Finally, he asked, "You really won't judge?"

She smiled at him. "I won't."

Instincts guided the Hero as he cupped and fondled malleable mounds, marvelled at their softness. His mouth suddenly dry, Link, with the help of Impa's hand at the back of his head, leant in close to take a nipple into his mouth, lips closing in around it and applied suction. The older woman above him purred contently and cradled his head, as if she was nursing him, and the lewd nature of it only fuelled the fire between them. Link's tongue swirled around a pink bud before resuming sucking, his right hand playing with its twin to the Sheikah's delight.

"That's it…" she whispered as she "nursed" him. "No need to be gentle, Link; I can take the pain."

Not understanding what she had meant at first, the Hylian took a moment to gather courage as he bit down on her sensitive nipple, earning him a sharp intake of air as the older woman shuddered with pleased sigh.

"Don't be afraid to touch me somewhere else," Impa then said, her other nipple now receiving the same treatment as its twin. "There's no need to be shy, lad. It'll feel good for both of us." She paused, whispering huskily. "You can touch me _anywhere_."

Link's eyes lit up, pupils dilated. His mind reeled; Impa, the sexy, gorgeous Sheikah he had fawned over since he was a child, was now offering access to her whole body for his eager hands. His body burned with lust as his nostrils flared, blood rushing through his body at an alarming speed as there was one part of Impa that he wanted to touch more than anything—

The Sheikah gasped as strong hands moved to cup her supple ass-cheeks but she soon cooed, smirking as the young Hylian rested his head against her pillowy breasts face-first. He squeezed and groped, mapping out her rear through her shorts with kneads and fondling.

Chuckling, Impa used her arms to push her tits together, trapping Link's face in-between The scent of sweat, feminine odour, and something he couldn't put his finger on filled his nostrils with every intake of air, driving Link mad with lust as he kept playing with her sexy ass. The soft, naked flesh of her malleable mounds against the sides of his head, the smooth, suppleness of Impa's rear behind the tight fabric under the palms of his hands, and the Sheikah's smell lit a fire in his belly.

"Keep going, lad…" Her voice was husky and shaky. "Enjoy this to your fullest. I reckon my body has been distracting you for a long time."

She had absolutely no idea.

" _Impa."_ The way he uttered her name sent a bolt of heat straight between her legs. "Could…Could you turn around, please? A-And…lie down on your stomach for me?"

Crimson eyes lit up as lips curled into a naughty smile and she nodded. "Gladly, Link."

Impa did as she was told but went the extra length; peeling her shorts off, revealing her pure white thong, the Sheikah snickered at Link's expression as she spun around real quick, giving him a good long look before she laid down her upper body on the bed with her fine rear-end up in the air, presented to him.

Link was behind her in an instant. Cupping and massaging firm cheeks, tan skin feeling wonderful in the palms of his hands. Now that he got the best view of the Sheikah woman's posterior, the Hylian admired it with a burning passion to the point of salivating….and then he could not contain himself.

His lips planted kisses across the supple skin as he kneaded her ass-cheeks, tongue darting out to lap at naked flesh. Link's mind became cloudy, the haze of rear-end worshipping setting his hormones on fire.

Impa gasped as soon as soft lips pressed against her ass. Glancing over her shoulder and seeing the young lad worshipping her posterior, she chuckled and shook it, enjoying the situation as it developed further—

"I have a request," the Sheikah said, shaking her rear still. "If you don't mind."

"N-No, of course not!"

"Good. Then stop being a gentleman and smack my ass."

His eyes widened (was it possible for them to widen any more than they had?) and although hesitant, Link bravely raised his hand and hit soft flesh, making it ripple and jiggly in a way that almost had him blow his load right then and there.

 ***Smack!*** Impa cooed, enjoying the pleasure-pain.

 ***Smack!*** The young Hylian watched like hypnotized as the older woman's rear jiggled against his groin.

He continued for a little while whilst listening to the Sheikah mewling and purring in response; every now and then she shook her ass, further enticing the young male that would soon give in and the real fun would begin.

"I…have a request…"

She glanced back at him again. "I'm all—" She gasped and chuckled as a firm hand slapped at her backside. "Ears~"

"I want you to sit on my face." She eyed him, waiting for him to laugh at the joke…that turned out to not be one. He was confident and serious about it.

Impa softly laughed. "How kinky of you, Link, but I'll gladly indulge you."

 _´To think that the Hero of Time is a butt-guy…´_

Link giddily lied down on his back as the Sheikah crawled over to him, winking as she turned and presented her ass to him, giving it a wiggle.

She assumed the position, straddling the Hylian's face, firm thighs at either side of his head, and sat down on her new throne.

Link's body reacted strongly; the soft-yet-firm sensation of the woman of his dreams sitting on his face had blood rushing at an alarming rate. His cock strained against its confines, throbbing with pent-up desire as he fondled ass-cheeks and Impa grinding and bouncing her posterior against his face.

The older woman chuckled, enjoying her new seat as the Hylian worshipped her backside when crimson eyes caught glimpse of an impressive protrusion that outlined the brown shorts. Such a poor thing should not be imprisoned like that…

It was that thought that had the Sheikah lean down, her ass still planted on Link's face, and pulled down the brown shorts just enough for a long, firm phallus to stand at full attention, a gasp of hot breath against her panties as she did.

 _´To think he had a second Master Sword in his possession…´_

She wordlessly admired his cock, eyeing it with a growing hunger. Without thinking she moved forward, grasping it at its base and brought it to her lips as she tenderly kissed his dick along its length and mushroom head—

A repeated tapping on her thighs brought the older woman out of her reverie and she immediately moved to sit on the lad's chest, staring back apologetically. "My apologies, Link!"

"It's…alright," he replied, a silly smile on his face. "I enjoyed it immensely."

"Did you now? To think that the saviour of Hyrule would have such dirty thoughts about me…" She chuckled at him. "Still, I'd be more than happy to indulge you like this in the future." A blush settled on her cheeks. "…You know, Link…Should we perhaps… go all the way?"

"Go…all the way?" Link repeated with a puzzled look. Impa giggled at him.

"Sexual intercourse, lad."

"Oh." The Hylian sported a dark blush of his own. "Y-Yeah…We k-kinda have already…well…crossed a point of no return…"

Impa just smiled at him as she moved to sit by his side. "You're adorable, you know?"

She helped him up to sitting position, pulling him into a kiss that left him breathless and brought him down with her as she fell onto her back.

"We'll keep it simple this time," she said, smiling. The Sheikah removed her underwear, tossing them aside. They were fully naked – bared to each other – and just inches away. "I trust you know at least the basics?"

He nodded.

"Then…slowly. There's no rush."

Shyly, he moved forward. Her strong legs wrapped around his waist, gently pulling him closer as he positioned himself, cock aligned perfectly. The moment their sexes touched – firm flesh against wet folds – they shuddered, pleasure receptors ignited, and Link allowed himself to sheath up to the base with on motion.

He grits his teeth, shuddering still. The tight heat, wet, velvety folds, and everything else he felt was out of this world. His phallus twitched inside of her, against inner walls, and the Sheikah quivered, legs keeping him in place.

Taking a moment to clear the hazy mind and ground himself, Link finally moved albeit slowly with hesitation as he pulled back out and eagerly sheathed himself with surprising roughness. Impa pulled him close, clawing at his exposed back as the Hylian's continued with a steadily increased rhythm, the sound of flesh against flesh, the feel of sticky skin against wet skin, and the musky scents that permeated the air driving them both mad with kindled lust.

He licked and nipped at her exposed collarbone, inhaling her scent as he rutted into her. Impa's breasts pressed onto his chest, their softness still marvelling him and he angled his head to have them against his face.

The Sheikah attempted to ground herself by biting the insides of her cheeks but the pleasure that zapped from neuron to neuron and rendered her muscles into hot, pliant goo was too strong. The bed creaked from the rough lovemaking, senses overwhelmed by blinding pleasure as the couple lost themselves in the torrent of lust that surrounded them. Link's impressive phallus filled her up beyond imagining, stretching her pussy and reaching in deep—

"Goddesses!" she cried out, clutching tightly onto Link. She quivered, pleasure building up like a tight knot in her stomach as the Hylian pounded away by pure instinct. Wet heat dampened the sheets and their bodies glistened with sweat.

"Impa…" His voice was deep, laboured, and induced with lust. "I'm…!"

She understood. "Don't hold back, lad; I want it."

Like a beast, Link's muscles tensed, hips blurring from the rapid thrusts. His impressive length piston in and out, twitching with need against quivering tight heat, and soon hotter ropes of cum fired into Impa's love-tunnel as blinding pleasure had the Sheikah let out a litany of moans, their worlds turning into multi-coloured masses of light and physical pleasure that scorched the pleasure-centre of their brains in the most delightful way possible.

Their bodies, tightly pressed against each other, embraced for the full duration of their high, clutching, clawing, and caressing every nook and cranny of naked flesh they could, lips eventually kissing.

For but a moment, the world wasn't a scary place.

 **x.x.x**

The afterglow waned. Link, panting, rolled onto his back, the love of his life resting beside him with a heavy breath and a beaming smile. What he had done to earn this, he'd never know for sure, but Link quietly thanked the deities for allowing him to be with the woman he loved.

A hand interlocked with his and the Hylian turned to see Impa stare at him with loving eyes. "Hey."

"Hey…"

"You know, lad…" She paused, looking for the right words. Then again, there were only three words that, albeit old, held any meaning. "I love you."

His heart jumped with joy as he smiled back. "I love you too, Impa. For the longest time."

Sharing a gentle laugh, the couple embraced and kissed.


End file.
